


Home

by scarlettkat86



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Crying, Emotions, F/M, Forehead Kisses, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkat86/pseuds/scarlettkat86
Summary: Prompt request from a friend for my OTP Sharky Boshaw and deputy oc Lizbeth.She drops her head to his shoulder, her body shaking. Her gut-wrenching sobs tear through his chest, shattering his brief joy of finding her. His vision became blurry from his own unshed tears.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/ Female Deputy | Judge
Kudos: 13





	Home

His radio crackled to life. "Eli here. Just spotted her walking a trail near Dansky's Cabin." 

Sharky spun in place, high stepping and punching the air nearly dropping the radio mid turn of his little dance. Fumbling with the button, he responds. "Goddamn I could kiss you for this! Uhhh, I mean 10-4. South of Langford Lake now. I'm for-serious though...I owe ya one man."

"Please don't. And Boshaw, take it easy. She's probably been through Ja-" Sharky, not caring about anything but getting to her, cut the radio and Eli off.

He hoofed it as fast as possible to the old prepper stash.

Dusk had settled over the mountain, making the green light of the door stand out as the cabin came into view. He slowed to a stop, gasping for air, sweat trickling down his temples as he clutched at his chest trying to control his erratic heart. He could blame it on a lack of sleep, food, the ten minutes of running uphill while his vision blurred and threatened to go black. He knew that wasn't it though. It was an ache he's felt for days now, an ache he knew, somehow, was from the pain she had been feeling. 

"Dep. Where are you?" He winces, his shout a little harsher than intended. A moment passes with nothing but the trees rustling in the wind. Stepping onto the porch he clears his throat. "Izzy? It's me, are'ya in there?" Silence again. He slowly opens the door, taking a step across the threshold when he sees her sitting on the edge of a bed. Covered in blood and dirt, she's still the most beautiful sight to see. Two steps and he's on his knees, arms wrapped around her like a vice. "Sharky?" Liz whispers. She drops her head to his shoulder, her body shaking. Her gut-wrenching sobs tear through his chest, shattering his brief joy of finding her. His vision became blurry from his own unshed tears. "Shh, it's ok Izzy, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap while cradling her head to his chest, pressing kisses to her forehead. 

Her body slowly calmed as darkness claimed the room. She sat up wiping swollen, bloodshot eyes and muttering an apology to him. "I don't care about my hoodie. I need to know you're good. You've never..." His voice is brittle, small. "I-I just- tell me what happened?" 

Liz looks down to the hand he has in his own. They hadn't met the first time she'd been hunted here. Always avoiding the whitetails as much as should could since helping her friends in the region. 

"Jacobs trails. It's easy to forget how much I pissed him off since the last time I was here, I should've known. I-I don't know if they're real, i-if they're another trick of the mind using bliss. All I know is I wake up in a chair, two other people in the room. There's a clock ticking away somewhere, Jacobs voice in my head telling me to 'cull the herd.' I didn't move, and one of the guys- he...he shot me." She closes her eyes, absentmindedly running a hand across her left shoulder. "It was a searing pain, sending me to my knees, another shot, then darkness. I wake up again, the same red room, the same slideshow and the same two familiar faces. I thought maybe I'd really died and this was my punishment for all the bloodshed, fighting this goddamn holy war, when I could've just walked away...."

Sharky gently squeezes her hand, "I should have been with you. Maybe I could've stopped them before they got to you, protected yo-."

She took his face into her hands. Her thumb tracing his beard before grazing his lips.

"You were there. I don't remember my first time through, but this time I felt something pulling me to fight. I- I could hear your voice calling for me. My heart ached, needed to see you. I saw red, I did what I had to do. I'm still not sure if any of it is real, but the need to erase the time wasted in that trial... time wasted not being home. I'm finally here." 

Sharky chews his lip, eyebrows pinched together. "Are you- Did you hit your head while you were in there? I'm here now, but we're still in ol Jake n' bake's territory. Maybe we should get-"

She shuts him up with her lips, pressing her forehead to his. "You're home, Sharks. Wherever we are, long as you're with me, I'm home."


End file.
